The Beginning of the End
by Jade14
Summary: The untold story behind the feud between the Terriks and the Horns.
1. Part 1

Body

**The Beginning of the End**

****

Author: Jade14 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Year: 025 

Sun: 0200 

Place: Coronet City/Gus Treta Refueling Station/Corleian Security Force Central Command Area (CSFCCA)/Tran Huynh's Cantina/ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tran Huynh's Cantina - Coronet City 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Booster Terrik stared wide eyed at his best friend, his jaw agape. Hal Horn was standing in front of him; his left hand displayed before him, wearing an infectious smile. On his second smallest finger, there was a thin gold band. 

" You got married!?!" Hal's smile got wider. 

" Yup." Booster put his hands on Hal's shoulders, and began to shake him. 

" Yup? Yup!! You just got married and all you can say is yup?" Hal chuckled, and removed Booster's hands from his shoulders, one at a time. 

" Calm down Booster. Its not that big of a deal." Booster lifted his hands again, and Hal moved to the booth across from him. 

" Yes it is! You're only ninteen years old!" Hal frowned. He was beginning to get mad at his friend. He was happy. Why wasn't Booster happy for him? 

"So?" He shot back. " The legal age is seventeen." 

" That dosen't mean you should go and throw your life away to some girl you hardly know!" Booster looked at him. " It is a girl, right?" 

" Yes its a girl! Come on Booster!" Booster sighed, and gave up. 

" Okay, okay. What's her name?" 

" Caspiana" 

" Cassie?" 

" Yeah. She's great." Booster rolled his eyes at his friend's lovestruck face. He had seen Hal like this before, over a number of girls in the ten years they had known each other. Usually, Booster and his other friend, Jagg Antillies, brought Hal back down from cloud nine pretty quickly, before he got hurt. It was going to be more difficult this time, however, since he actually married the girl. 

Booster leaned back in the booth he and Hal shared in Tran Huynh's Cantina, and ran a hand through his thick black hair. Hal had always been girl crazy, but marrying someone was crossing the line even for him, a CorSec agent. 

Hal's real name was Valin Halycon, but no one besides Booster knew that. Hal's real father was Nejaa Halycon, a Jedi Knight. When Nejaa died in the Clone Wars, Rostek Horn, his best friend, married his wife and adopted Valin. By this time, the Emperor and Darth Vader were scowering the galaxy, excecuting Jedi. To keep Valin safe, Rostek concealed his past, and changed his last name to Horn. Rostek called him Hal though, so he never forgot where he came from. 

The Horn's were known for always having high ranks in the Corrilian Security Force; most commanly known as CorSec. Rostek was Chief in Command when Hal entered at the age of eighteen. Now at almost twenty, he was a jubior leutentient, and very respected among his coworkers. 

Booster's past was in no way as glamorous as Hal's. His father was some officer in the Old Republic Navy who decided to dock at Gus Treta Staion one night to get his jollies. Booster was raised by his mother, Almhe Terrik, a waitress at a local reastraunt. 

Booster had a good job shipping cargo between the five inhabited worlds in the Corrilean system. He wasn't as suscessful as Hal was, but he got by. 

" So, do you want to meet her?" Hal asked, interrupting Booster's thoughts. 

" Huh?" 

" Do you want to meet her?" 

" Yeah, sure." Hal smiled, and jumped up. 

" Okay, great! She's up on the station. I just have to stop at the base and grab something befor we go." Booster held up a hand to silence Hal. 

" Wait, why is she on the station?" 

" That's how I met her." Hal replied. " She works for Jagg's parents on Gus Treta." Hal got up again. " Come on, we're gonna be late. I can't wait for you to meet her." Hal dragged Booster out of Tran's and towards his speeder. 

" Great." Booster muttered. He made a mental note to have a long chat with Jagg once he got to the station. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TBC 


	2. Part 2

Body

**The Beginning of the End **

**Part 2**

****

Author: Jade14 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Year: 025 

Sun: 0230 

Place: Coronet City, Corellia 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Airway - Coronet City 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Booster let Hal lead the way to the speeder they had used to get to the Cantina. It was semi-new; blue, with a white stripe running lengthwise down the outside covering. The speeder had a removable cover, seating that could accommodate five people, and a large cargo compartment. It had been a state of the art model when Hal had received it from his parents for his seventeenth life day. Booster sighed as he climbed into the plush nerfhide seats. Foe his seventeenth life day, he had gotten a kiss from his mother and a Corellian currency chip worth five credits. Booster strapped himself in, and looked over to Hal, who was in the passenger seat. 

" Where to?" Hal started the engine, and pulled onto a busy airway. 

" I told you. I have to get something from the base, then we'll catch a transport to Gus Treta." 

" Oh, okay." The two friends sat in silence for a moment, before Booster spoke again. "So, are you going to tell your father you got married while we're on the base, or does he already know?" Hal paled slightly. 

" Umm...I'll tell him later." 

" Okay." Booster looked out the window for a moment, watching the ground cars and the pedestrians traveling below him, before turning back to Hal. " So..how'd it happen?" 

" How'd what happen?" Hal asked, absent-mindedly. 

" Umm...you getting married?" 

" Oh." Hal concentrated on passing a slow moving public transport before answering Booster. " Well, Nyche and I had been dating for two weeks... you knew that, right?" Booster nodded. " Okay... so we'd been dating two weeks and we were walking down Treasure Ship Row- I was looking for a witness I was supposed to meet there and he never showed- and we saw this 'get married quick' place, so we decided to do it." 

" Just like that?" Hal nodded. 

" Yup." Booster looked at him quizically. 

" Do you love her?" 

" Of course! I fell in love with her the second I layed eyes on her!" He paused for a moment, and leaned back in his seat. " It was so weird 'Ter. I sat down next to her in the cantina on Gus Treta after Jagg introduced us, and after talking to her for only about five minutes, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her." Hal stopped talking, and looked over at Booster, who was silently staring out the window. Hal looked back at the road and then said: " You know, Booster, I would have told you, but you were on that shipping run to Corousant for the last three weeks..." Booster waved a hand scilencing his friend. 

" I know, I know. I just..." He sighed. " Nevermind." Hal gave his friend a concerned look. 

" No, what?" Booster hesitated for a moment, then spoke. 

" I just wish you would have waited for me. I am your best friend. At leat I thought I was." Booster looked back out the window, and an uncomfortable scilence hung between the two men. Finally, Hal spoke. 

" You know, we are having a big wedding, at a hall with a reception and all that. Will you be my best man?"  
" Sure." Hal smiles slyly. 

" Just don't forget the rings." Booster chuckled. 

" So now you're insulting me?" 

" No, not you. Just you're intelligence." Booster reached out and mockingly slapped Hal. The two men laughed all the way to the base, the small tear in theri friendship mended. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TBC 


End file.
